Nami gets betrayed and her daughter becomes the priate queen
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: When Nami discovers she is pregnant with Sanji's baby she gets betrayed and runs away with Robin so 17 years passed and the Straw hat crew discover that the one piece has been found by a girl named Sword what will happen when they discover that her mother is Nami and how will they react when they discover that the rumor was false about Nami will Sword accept Sanji as her father?
1. Chapter 1

Nami gets betrayed and 17years later her daughter Sword becomes the pirate Queen

Chapter 1 Nami gets betrayed when she discovers she is pregnant with Sanji's daughter and disappears with Robin

Nami stands on the deck breathing in the night air as the ship Sunny Go sails the calm sea their newest member Ashly asleep in her cabin but what they all didn't know was that Ashly had her eyes on Sanji and had a hatred towards Nami and would try to get rid of her by spreading the rumor that she is pregnant and that her child wasn't Sanji's so the following morning Nami and Sanji awoke to Sanji kissing Nami on the lips who returned his kiss and went to meet the others for breakfast in the kitchen where she saw everyone including Ashly who gave her the death glares catching everyone off guard including Luffy and Sanji who returned her death glare back at her making Ashly stare at him as he sat beside Nami and put his arms around her making Ashly run out of the kitchen crying that Sanji had made his choice and his choice was Nami and Ashly was not happy about this so she ran to her room crying as her heart was broken but then a evil thought crossed her mind to her smirking at the thought of spreading a false rumor that Nami had been cheating on Sanji with someone else and that her child wasn't sanji's but some guy named Sliver Rock.

But she knew that she had to wait until Nami became pregnant with Sanji's child before spreading the rumor about her and the baby then she will have Sanji all to herself so she could afford to be patient until that time just then there came a knock at her door to her opening it and seeing Robin who wasn't happy with having Ashly giving death glares at Nami as she was her best friend and Robin was happy for Nami at getting Sanji as a boyfriend

Robin said " Alright Ashly i am not letting you get away with the death glares you made at Nami as she and Sanji are perfect for each other so am i making myself clear here and i will be watching your every move from now on see you later".

And with that Robin left leaving Ashly looking furious but she would find a way around Robin watching her every move so she dried her eyes and went outside to find that they had docked so she put her evil plan on the back burner until Nami became pregnant so she hitched a fake smile on her face as Luffy and the rest of the crew came out of the kitchen and planned to explore the island that they had docked at so they all headed off the ship onto the island where they all split up and headed off in different directions to explore the island and the markets that it had to offer so Nami and Sanji were exploring the main market where they loads of different foods and also a recipe books on one stall making Sanji go hyper with excitement so he bought the books and also some of food items on the stalls beside the cooking book stall to Nami smiling at him knowing that he liked cooking and always wanting to try new things so she said " Did you get your things you needed Sanji?."

Sanji smiled at her so they decided to explore the rest of the market and found loads of cool items and stalls so a few hours later they headed back to the ship where they meet everyone who had shopping with them so with Nami and Sanji they had fun trying out the recipes in the cookbooks that they had bought so a few hours later everyone had sat down and eat their dinner as Nami wasn't feeling well so in Nami and Sanji's room Nami had took a pregnancy test and she was shocked her test read 1 day along baby girl so she called Robin into her room so Robin asked " What's up Nami?."

Nami showed her the pregnancy test unaware that Ashly had seen Robin go into Nami's room and overheard everything and put her plan into action so Robin said " What are you going to call your baby girl Nami?."

Nami said " How about Sword i bet Sanji will be happy that he is going to be a father what do you think Robin?."

Robin nodded so they went to find the crew to tell them the good news and they found them with some of the villagers and also Ashly who were looking like she had won about something so Robin asked " What's up you guy's?."

Sanji looked over and Nami saw he was looking heartbroken and red rimmed from crying so he said " Have you been cheating on me Nami Swan and is the baby not mine?."

Robin and Nami looked shocked which Luffy roared at them " So the rumor about you was true Nami how dare you think you can come back onto this ship after what you have done to Sanji and you let this happen to him without stopping her Robin you two are no longer part of out crew now get out of our sight and never come back".

Nami and Robin ran away from the only family they had ever known but Nami said " Don't worry my daughter will find one piece and become the queen and then the truth will be revealed some day this mess will be cleared up what do you think Robin?."

Robin nodded and they disappeared into the distance never to be seen again.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of this episode alright


	2. Chapter 2

Nami gets betrayed and 17years later her daughter Sword becomes the pirate Queen

Chapter 2 17 years later the one piece is found.

The glass of wine shattered on the ground as Sanji stared at the newspaper on the front cover there was a headline saying " Girl of 17 find's the one piece treasure her name is Sword and is calling all pirate's to her to sail the seas with her and her family to explore the new world her mother is a navigator a pro at that and her aunt she is a discover of past forgotten history her father is a fighter and Sword has defeated Hawk eye mihawk for the title of world best sword master so to all pirate's out there come and find her at these co-ordinates that's all for now bye bye".

He speed outside to see everyone staring at him even Luffy was speechless he noticed Ashly had gone dead quiet for some reason but Luffy said " The one piece has been found before i could find it and now the queen of pirate's is calling us to her let's go and see what she is like and explore the new world with her what do you think guy's?."

They nodded even Ashly so they set sail from the island they were had been living so they were sailing when they saw a pirate ship up ahead so they sailed up beside the ship and saw the crew was heading to the same place so Luffy asked the leader " Who is this Sword person i wonder what she is like?."

The leader said " Sword is very nice she takes it after her mother and her father and she is a level above us pirate fighters apparently she is the daughter of Black legged Sanji hard to believe huh?."

The look on their faces told the captain so he said " Well she was taught how to cook and fight by red foot Sef the head cook of the barite restaurant and was taught the most advanced moves that he never taught Sanji as he had been taught the novice fighter moves and the second level moves and her mother is Nami she was once a navigator for the Straw hat crew until some bitch spread a false rumor about her as she had eyes for Sanji but Sanji made it clear to her making her cry her eyes so she waited until Nami was pregnant and then spread the rumor which was a false one but Sanji and the straw hat crew believed the rumor and the only person who stood by Nami was Robin sword's aunt and both of them disappeared and was never seen or heard from again until now Sword's father is called Goku who loves Nami and Sword with all his heart as he helped Nami's heart to heal as she was very upset and didn't want him around so after a while Nami let him into her heart and he helped her to heal and she was happier and Goku is an excellent father to Sword and taught her how to hold her own in battle".

That left a silence so deep that it was Luffy who broke the silence " Nami is Sword's mother and Sword is Sanji's daughter?."

The captain nodded and Sanji broke down crying with Chopper and Ussop comforting him to the captain smiling so he said " We are almost there i don't think Sword will be happy to see you guy's and i don't think she will want you as her father Sanji but we will wait and see when we arrive oh and Sword has a husband named Spike and she is proud mother of twins girls named Sasha and Xion".

That shocked Luffy and the group completely even Ashly was shocked to the core so the captain said " Ah here we are island ahead"

They looked ahead and saw an island with docks for ships to dock at so the Straw hat crew docked at no 1 and as they disembarked to be knocked out by smoke gas and a few hours later they awoke to find themselves in a cell and standing there at the entrance was Sword with some guards so she said staring at Sanji " Take this one to my mothers kitchen he will be my mother's food slave understood and you no flirting with my mother you Bastard who broke my mother's heart you deserve every beating you get from my papa take him away".

And Sanji was taken away to Nami's chambers with the kitchen so Sword turned her attention to the others so she said " The one with strange arms take him to the lab and leave there to create new weapons for me the reindeer take him to medical room as he will the island's doctor this bitch she is yours to do with however you please the one with the long nose he will be useful in the target room and the freak she said pointing at Luffy take to the circus as he will entertain me or else he will be sold for a high price to the marines understood?."

The look on their faces as they were taken to their destinations even Luffy who stared at Sword with horror on his face as the reaming guards closed in on Ashly and closed the cell door and soon screams of pain and death soon sounded for a few minutes then silence and a pool of blood seeped out from under the door so she said to the guards as they came out of the cell " Her body will make a nice meal for Spike and my children take the body to them right now oh mum is calling me see you guy's later and the rest of the day is free for you lot to do whatever you like tell that to the rest of the team alright?."

So how will Sanji react to seeing Nami with someone else and being a salve to Nami to do with however she pleases.


End file.
